Please Love Me
by Talking Burrito
Summary: When Tsunade puts Sakura in charge of ANBU missiong with the rest of the kuniochis will love break up the group? Will a jounin chage someone's mind forcefully? Do I hear wedding bells? Why am I asking you these questions? SakuLee SanaGaa ShikaIno NaruHina
1. Wake up

"Talk"

_Think_

**Bold Statements**

She woke up and pushed the alarm button. The clock read 7:00 am. Sakura got up out of bed and went into the bathroom yawning and stretching out. She splashed some water on her face to wake her up so she can actually get moving. She turned on the shower as it quickly began to steam up the large bathroom she took off her clothes and got in. She gave a sigh as she began to wash her now long hair. The pink curls went to her mid-back as she washed them with the strawberry smelling shampoo.

After the shower she left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She began to rummage through the closet for something to wear until she received a phone call. It was from Sanaki which pissed off Sakura who was also confused. _Why is she so up this early? _She thought.

Sanaki already knew what she was thinking. "I didn't go to sleep last night. I had a mission remember? That's why I'm up. Besides that Tsunade wants you to call Ino and Hinata and meet all of us at her office at 2 o' clock today." She said. Sakura gave a muffled groan. "I'll be at the Ichikiraku for a while and get breakfast. You rest up and me Ino and Hinata will stop by at like 12:30 okay?" she asked. Sanaki yawned, "Sure thing. See ya later." She said and hung up.

Sakura found some clothes to wear and went outside. It was a nice, warm sunny day as she walked by the ramen shop. She decided to take a small detour and went through the old training grounds and she saw Gai's former team yet again practicing. Here they were 21 years old and they still want to train with a sensei, well at least Lee does. Sakura dropped down and she was welcomed with a hug from Tenten.

"Sakura-chan! How's it been?" she asked. "It has been a while since I've seen you. How did Sanaki do in the mission?" she asked being curious on her sister's behalf. "Sanaki? She was excellent! But we could have managed without her but still we got here earlier because of her. So I'm thankful. But then again Neji's attention was drawn towards her a little bit too much. I think she convinced him to take lead and go ahead instead of an over night wait." She said releasing her from the hug.

Sakura nodded as Lee and Neji came over. Neji looked at her, "Hey Haruno…it's a shame your sister is hotter than you." He said giving a tiny smirk. She gave a low growl and hugged Lee. Lee blushed and could only hug her back. "Sakura! I missed you so much!" he said. Sakura let go from the hug, "Lee let's go get some breakfast." She said and took his hand as they went back towards the ramen shop.

------------------

Lee and Sakura just began to finish up there bowl for the morning, and Sakura looked towards Lee and giggled a bit. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Um…Sakura…are you okay?" he said being very clueless. She took a napkin and wiped the side of his mouth of like he was a small child. She gave a small kiss on his lips afterwards. "Uh…wow Sakura…I...uh..." he was cut off by more of Sakura's kiss. It was a small chaste kiss but it was very lovely in Lee's put way. She pulled away and insisted on paying for her food but Lee said no and he paid for both their meals.

She got up and gave him a hug. "I have to go now okay. I just need to go pick up the rest of the gang and go to Tsunade-sama's office. I have something very special for you later." She said the last sentence in a seductive tone. She gave a wave and went off towards Hinata's Manor.

Lee looked at her in the distance, _Did my cherry blossom just kissed me? Did she do what I think she did!? She did! Now I'm in for it… _he thought and left the shop to go back to Gai and explain this whole mess that was a dream come true.

------------------

Sakura knocked on the door as the butler answered it. "Oh! Misses Hinata will be down in a moment. If you will please come in." he said in an ever graceful tone and bowed. He let her in as Sakura went to sit on the couch and wait for Hinata. Hinata came down the stairs her hair being long too but Hinata's appearance made Sakura envious. Sakura was busty but not as like Hinata or Ino. But none of their's could compare to her sister. Hinata asked Sakura if she knew anything about this. Sakura shook her head and the two went off to Ino's place. Which were basically her and Shikamaru's home.

By the time the two reached her house Ino was already asleep in bed with Shikamaru. Sakura opened the door a little and saw how peaceful they look. Shikamaru opened the crack of his eye. He sighed, "What a drag…" he said and gently shook Ino. "What--? What's going on?" she said rubbing her eyes. Sakura explained everything and she looked at the clock. "OH MY GOODNESS! GET UP! WE'LL BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET UP!" she yelled and immediately Ino got up and was in the shower and dressed within ten minutes as Hinata and Sakura went back down stairs.

Ino came downstairs "Alright let's go you two! Sanaki will take forever if we don't hurry." She said. Shikamaru went behind her and gave her a hug. She turned around and kissed him. The kuniochi's left to Sanaki's house.

------------------

The busted through her door then put it back together to prevent her from yelling at them. The entered her room to see her sleeping on her bed on top of her covers. They awakened her and the processed happened again. As they all talked for a while they ran their way to Tsunade's office hoping not to be late.


	2. Round One!

(Read the very bottom first. My Author Coments)

**XX**

"Talk"

_Think_

**Bold Statements**

The busted through her door then put it back together to prevent her from yelling at them. The entered her room to see her sleeping on her bed on top of her covers. They awakened her and the processed happened again. As they all talked for a while they ran their way to Tsunade's office hoping not to be late. Shizune was already there waiting for their arrival. Luckily Tsunade had passed out for a while and thought the girls had already been there.

"Now as you can see...We need to send you girls to Sunagakure and Kumogakure. The Hidden Sand Village, and The Hidden Cloud Village." she said. Sanaki shruddered at the thoguht of ever returning there again. "You will have to cross through Suna but you need to help and maybe a few nights rest. The long journey will take a while but you will be handsomely rewarded. Let me get to the point, ten men are rouge ninjas and the need to be executed instantly before the commit the treason and attack Konoha. The good thing is they're perverted and easily distracted but that's also a bad thing. But that's why I'm sending Sanaki with you, I'm sure she still has some type of protection left..." she said and looked over towards her. Sanaki was sitting in a chair but her ANBU mask covered her face. She was sleeping away. Hinata nudged her in the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah I do..." she said and fell back asleep. The girls sighed at their comrade's sleeping habits but she did just return from the previous mission. _She really shouldn't come with us...but she can lure anyone male or_ **_female..._** Ino pondered. _I must know her ways so she won't be the only one doing this..._ She continued to think. "Sanaki should have your proper tools and you should have good attitudes because Sanaki's lack in Leadership skills I'm making Sakura in charge of the groups actions. You may need some reinforcements so choose three people wisely."

Tsunade said. Sakura's face now in state of shock was very confused she had never been a leader in a mission. _Tsunade had this all wrong Sanaki had excellent leadership skills. Why was it that she wants me to be leader?_ Sakura thought. "We'll pick Shikamaru, Naruto and Lee. That way it evens out because we need someone with brains a strong Taijutsu person and random distractions and basically Chakra Maker. Naruto does have an immense amount of chakra so he'll come in handy sometimes..." Ino stated.

"I'm very glad you chose them Ino. You have been getting smarter by hanging around Sakura more often, anyways yes you can have them. Here are your mission scrolls and grab your ANBU gear that's the only way you'll get into Suna. I have no idea what's goind on with the Cloud Village but Sanaki will help you with the first half before returning through Konoha back to Suna. Good Luck and you start tommorrow at 6:00 am." she said and smilied. As soon as Sanaki heard this she gave a silent sigh, _6:00! In the morning! This is bullshit! Ugh I never want to go back to Kumo ever again!_ she thought in her head.

The kuniochi walked out of the Hokage's office, Sakura still in bit of a shock she's leader decide to go to Lee and tell him about it. She arrived in front of Lee's home and knocked on the door. Lee opened it to see his wonderful Cherry Blossom again. "S-Sakura? What is it?" he asked hoping she was alright. She shook the emotion from her face, "Lee could I come in? I just need to ask you something..." shr said and smilied. "Sure have a seat on the couch if you want." he said and let her in.

She sat down and gave a sigh. It was more of a comfort sigh because the couch was so comfortable! Her long pink hair even seemed to glow because of the couch. Lee sat down and he poked Sakura's shoulder. "Uh Sakura you wanted to ask me something?" She looked up from her state of comfort. "Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you I'm going on a mission. And I'm Leader of it and have no clue what to do..." she said worried that she might mess up.

Lee gave her a hugged and rubbed her back, "It's okay Sakura-chan. You'll do fine..." he said, he smelled the strawberry fragrance on her body and it made him hungry for her. "Lee you've been such a great help to me and all but I must say you're coming with me and I don't want any distractions from you..." she said and managed to crawl on top of him. Lee blushed tenfold and gulped at Sakura's lusty actions. Even though half of him found it sexy the other half feared Tsunade's left hook, for making Sakura pregnat when she was one of the most needed Nurses. "Uh...S-Sakura don't you have to go back to work at the hospital soon?" he said. She smilied and licked her lips.

"Not exactly at this moment Sanaki is taking my shift since there was a sudden increase in male shinobi injuries. I have about three hours. In that time I can re-pay you for neglecting your wants all throughout our childhood Lee-kun..." she said rubbing through his hair. In Lee's attempt to scoot away she still was on him. "Uh..Sa--!" he tried to say but was cut off by a kiss. He felt her nice tounge in his mouth rubbing a massaging against his. His hand instantly went towards her hips and one went on her stomach towards the zipper of her skirt. She pulled away from the kiss, "Ooh! You naughty little boy... I guess it's time to punish you..." she said and kissed his neck. She began to lick on his neck and purr.

Lee hoped she wouldn't do anything that would realize what was happening in his pants. She smirked and lowered her hips on to his and as her hips craddle his an evil smirk came upon her face. "Catch me if you can Lee-kun!" she said and hopped off of him and went up stairs. Lee gave his few moments gaspings and took a deep breath. Chances are he'll have fun beating her at this chase game. He went up staris and went into his room silently, she lepaed from no where it seems and tackled Lee to the bed. She kissed him more wilder than she did before but it was still in control. Lee rolled on top of her getting back his rightful place. "You are a fiesty kitty kat aren't you?" he said and smirked.

"Meow..." she said playfully. Lee kissed her with the built up passion from his youth for her. He pulled away and took off his clothes, he flex his muscles to show his fit body. She stared at his body and leapt onto him again. "Mine!" she exclaimed as she began to kiss down his chest. "No no. You've been a bad girl you have to behave to get what you want." he said and gave the evil smirk back at her. Sakura moaned and pouted, watching Lee's sudden change of ways. She rubbed up against him like a cat, but he pushed her away gently. "Nope none of that." he said. She groaned at the fact he's teasing her and it worked. _What would Sanaki do??? _She thought. She went onto the bed and took off her top and bottoms.

She wore a hot pink silk bra and thong. She grabbed the pillow in attempt to "cover" herself like a school girl and it was working so far. Lee got up onto the bed and tugged at the pillow. Sakura tugged back. "This is my pillow Lee. Get your own!" she said as she laid down and the pillow was on top of her. He pulled the pillow away instantly and got on top of her. "You should know not to tease me...I can get a little bit different." he said. She put her hands on his chest.

"You're just a mean person and won't let me have what I want." she said and slowly thrusted her hips into his feeling the harden penis on her center. "So Lee are you done taunting me?" she said. Lee just replied by pulling his boxers down. He removed the unwanted thong with his teeth and Sakura watched. He began to kiss her stomach and tickle her a bit. She moved towards the edge to escape him playfully but he moved her back and remained on top of her. "You don't want to leave me now do you?"

Sakura just shook her head and began lean upwards to kiss his neck more. That was the chance Lee took to unsnap her bra. She instantly held her chest out of reaction but he placed his hands over hers and gently put them down. "Sakura don't be afraid. I'm here I still have you with me. There's nothing to be afraid of." he said and pushed her back softly. "Lee...I'm sorry for my neglection. I now see you as a better person than my previous infatuation. Lee you can have me now. Because I want you. I love you Lee." she said and gave him a more passionate kiss.

He felt his built of love for her take over as he held her in his arms. Just as soon as thinngs were getting heated the phone rang. It was a rule in the village to answer the phone because it might've been an emergency. Lee groaned now in an un-happy mood but answered normally, "Hello?" the person on the other line spoke. "Hey Lee-kun! This is Sanaki um...because all the men keep starring at me I need Sakura to come and help me. She needs to be here in 30 minutes because someone mixed up the appointment hours and gave two people the same time with me!" she said rushing all the details out.

"Okay..." he said not interested in having Sakura leave to a whole bunch of other guys who hurt themselves on purpose just to see Sanaki in a nurse outfit. _True her boobs are freaking huge but that doesn't mean horny guys can actually get an oppritunity to rub or caress them! She acts like a Naughty Nurse anyways and gets that attention on purpose. I hoped she gets raped alot in the future... _he thought hating Sakura's sister ever since she cam here.

Always taking his Cherry Blossom away...He looked back towards Sakura. "Sanaki called and said that you needed to go back to the Hospital and help her because someone mixed up the times." he said as his face seemed to droop. "Aw..." she said and gave Lee another kiss. "Don't worry I'll speed heal them and then we can finish okay? Don't forget we have a mission so no getting me pregnat _**yet...** _She said exaggerating the word "yet". She rubbed his cock a little and it made him shiver from the unexpexted action. "Jeez, loosen up a bit till I get back. Remeber this is only Round 1 and it was interrupted so Round 2 will be mine Lee." she said. Lee pulled her back and ran his fingers through her hair. "No it will be mine...I will make it happen." he said and kissed her gently. "Now go off to the hospital and don't end up like your sister please!" he said and watched her put her clothes on and leave.

* * *

**Author Comments:**

**Well I hoped you followed directions. **

**XX- Hentai  
OO- Yaoi  
GG- Yuri**

**These will be put in any chapter that contains these and any chapter that has any sexual content will have a "!" after the title of the chapter. But please read the full story so you won't get confused.**


	3. Brief Interruption!

**X.X**

"Talk"

_Think_

**Bold Statements**

He looked back towards Sakura. "Sanaki called and said that you needed to go back to the Hospital and help her because someone mixed up the times." he said as his face seemed to droop. "Aw..." she said and gave Lee another kiss. "Don't worry I'll speed heal them and then we can finish okay? Don't forget we have a mission so no getting me pregnat _**yet...** _She said exaggerating the word "yet". She rubbed his cock a little and it made him shiver from the unexpexted action. "Jeez, loosen up a bit till I get back. Remember this is only Round 1 and it was interrupted so Round 2 will be mine Lee." she said. Lee pulled her back and ran his fingers through her hair. "No it will be mine...I will make it happen." he said and kissed her gently.

"Now go off to the hospital and don't end up like your sister please!" he said and watched her put her clothes on and leave. He wanted to have sex with her so badly after waiting for her for almost 10 years, yeah he wanted to. The thought of raping her came to mind but it wouldn't be rape if she wanted it. He just hopped in the shower trying to relax his tightened muscles.

Sanaki was at the hospital and Gai walked into the room with Kakashi on his back like before when he was under Itachi's Mangekyou Sharigan technique, Tsukyomi, he laid him down on the bed and glanced at Sanaki. "Yep! I beat him at a fight and now I'm in the lead!" he stated. "Uh...actually he's been stressed out, over-worked muscles and maybe a few broken bones somewhere and he's unconscious! Gai what did you do to him!?" she asked now very interested. "I didn't mean to please don't hurt me!" he said knowing how hard her punches were and she wouldn't even try.

He fell back onto the couch and she got on top of him. "Gai you have to stop working out people like this. You can really hurt them if you keep doing it." she said giving him a chaste kiss it was totally hamless in her eyes and very innocent but Gai took it the wrong way as his hands went onto her hips. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a green lollipop and shoved it in his mouth.

"Gai you need to relax ask Tsunade to take a vacation! You're muscles are way too stiff to be fit and you have to much energy lie down for a while and I bet your speed will increase." she said winking. As he was a Taijutsu master and his speed was lightning quick being faster a little more wouldn't hurt much. He took the sucker out his mouth but enjoyed the flavor. "I'll go rest today but could I have one more kiss...just a nice one between friends?" he said almost looking like Lee. She shook her head. "Well not so much...Fine...If it's what you want!" she said crawling on top of him. She kissed him on his lips letting her tounge do its thing. She could hear Gai groaning a bit. His hands went on her waist again but this time it was forcing her to sit on his harden member.

She let her bottom half rub against it a few times even though it was building heat down there she liked teasing men. Especially Genma, Gai and Kakashi. His groaning became unbearable and he stopped and gently pushed her off. She got off the rest of the way by herself she just sat there and pondered what he'll do next. "Uh...Gotta run Sanaki!" he said and dashed off. She smiled, "One down two to go..." she said. She looked over at Kakashi, he woke up slowly. He swung his feet over the bed. He began to stand. "Feeling better? I don't mind my jounin to be here to long! He doesn't like the hospital and he doesn't like to see me!" she said in a baby voice.

"Sanaki...You know better than to beg me..." he purred wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her hands on his chest. "Well maybe you need to teach me again...Sensei..." she said. He pulled the mask down and locked lips with hers. As his tounge ventured her mouth he gently twirled them around and leaned onto the bed so she was on the bottom. He smirked. "You know...teacher and student affairs are taboo..." she said rubbing his back. "You're not my student anymore..." He gave her an evil smirk before returning to kissing her. His hands manuvered the buttons from her uniform. "I thought you said this uniform made me look sexy?" she asked.

"I said...This uniforom will make you look sexy...If I take it off..." he said and continued. She wrapped her leg around his waist. "Naughty sensei..." she said before kissing his neck once more. Once he got past a few buttons he removed her bra in one simple move. "Hey! How'd you do that?" she said covering herself. He moved her arms out the way. "Real ninjas can take off your bra and you won't even notice..." he said before he began to suck on her nipple while the other hand had began to massage the other. She moaned a little before he stopped.

"We shouldn't do this now and here...How about my place at around 7:00? Then we can meet up with Genma and come back to my house." he said pulling up his mask and kissing her on the forehead. She smiled, "Okay Sensei...And there's no way you could be late if it's at your house..." she said buttoning up her dress just on time. He sat back down on the bed and she got up. Gai and Sakura came rushing down the hall. "OH MY GOD! SANAKI ARE you okay?..." They both exclaimed. "Why what's the matter? I'm fine..." she said looking at the check lists.

"We heard moaning and we thought Kakashi put you in a choke hold because we thought you were about to give him a shot..." Sakura implied. "Okay Kakashi you can go now. Just rest a little and don't do anything that involves a lot of muscle thrusting, or weight lifting, or fighting or...anything that involves you moving at extreme speeds or requires a great amount of strength..." she told him giving him a small wink, he notices and thank Kami-sama neither did Sakura or Gai. _"Two down...one more to go..."_ she said thinking in her head. They looked at them confused.

"Oh well! My shift is over! Take it away Sakura!" she said and dashed out the door. Sakura went to Shizune, "My next appointment is?..." she said. "Um there's nothing really...Sanaki took care of it...I guess they all left after Gai scared them away somehow. But I watched and he did it on purpose...He did it so you could spend time with Lee I guess...But you could leave now..." she said. Sakura's face lit up with joy as she rushed out the door. "Finally! I can go back to Lee!" she said rushing into her house again. She heard the shower running and assumed it was Lee. In which it was. She reached into the back of her closet and it was full of some slutty outfits used for her Kuniochi Missions. Most of them properly fitted Sanaki but Sakura looked cute in it and wait till Lee saw her... She put on the bunny outfit that she had. It came with the ears, the tail, the small outfit, and the fishnets. She heard the shower water stop and she leaped into the closet hiding her chakra just in case Gai taught him how to sense it. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. and his hair was wet. He stood in front of a mirror in Sakura's room with a bottle of gel in his hand. "If Sakura loved Sasuke so much...Maybe this'll beat his cockatoo haristyle! I will make her mine forever! Only I can treat her right!" he said to himself applying the gel onto his hair making it stand up in spikes. Sakura's eyes grew large and her mouth was left agate after she saw how half a bottle of gel could transform someone. "Oh Sakura! I didn't realize you were here! Um...what about the hospital...?" he said almost going in towards an upwards inflection. "Sanaki took care of it and Gai scared away all the other appointments that were not needed. So I have all day with you...And why did you put gel in your hair anyways...?"

* * *

**Author Comments: **

Er-hem! To tell the truth in the begining, Because Sanaki is one year older than Sakura, it's made so that the year Sakura was still in the Academy, Kakashi had a team of students also. And one of them happens to be Sanaki. Why do you think he protected Sakura so much in the series? Because his other favorite student is Sakura's older sister! (LMAO Made-Up)


End file.
